


Is It Bad

by satanic_panic



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Peter makes it a routine to visit you after his divorce.





	Is It Bad

You and Peter had been friends for years, starting out when you were twelve, having met in school, and when he and MJ got divorced, you were there for the both of them; but, while she handled it with grace and moved on despite her utter heartbreak, Peter… didn't handle things as well. He became depressed, letting the boxes of his things pile up in his flat until it became too much to bear, he binge ate a lot, wallowing in his own grief and heartbreak; you tried to help him, to get him out of his slump, and eventually, things settled into a routine: he would do his duties as Spider-Man, then would go see you at your place. He never knocked. Sometimes, he would crawl in through the open window, others, he would use the key you had given him to unlock the front door and let himself in; there was always a hot cup of coffee and a sandwich on the counter waiting for him, regardless of the time - it could be three o'clock in the morning, or ten o'clock at night. There was always a cup of coffee and a sandwich. 

One night, though, at about eight o'clock at night, Peter had let himself in through the front door, but just as he was about to go to the kitchen, he heard voices from your bedroom. 

"You fucking bounty hunting piece of shit! I'll fucking shove this rifle up your ass!" 

Confused, and perhaps even a little bit scared, Peter wandered into your bedroom; you were sat on your bed, game controller in your hand, and when he looked at the television screen, he saw a cowboy, covered in blood, with the banner "HUNTED" above him on the screen. Furrowing his brows, Peter dared to sit beside you, waiting until you paused the game before he spoke. 

"What  _ are  _ you doing?" 

You sighed, mostly out of frustration, and put the controller in front of you, running your hand through your hair. "Playing Red Dead Redemption, but I accidentally hit this guy with my horse in Saint Denis, so now I've got bounty hunters up my ass for days." 

Letting out a soft chuckle, Peter relaxed a little. "So, what, you've spent the entire day, cooped up, playing a video game?" 

Nervously tittering, you nodded. "Mostly… but, I've also had to deal with certain people being on my back about getting a job and all that shit, too." 

Peter knew that 'certain people' meant two of your friends, who you loved and treasured, but ever since losing your job, had been on your case nearly every single day and losing their temper with you because you had yet to find a job. 

"I'm sorry, (y/n)... maybe, if I have a word with a certain Avenger, he might be able to find you a job." 

You shook your head, swallowing thickly. "As much as I'd like that, I'd prefer to find a job on my own, by myself, y'know?" 

He nodded again, picking up the controller. "Mind if I have a go?" 

Shrugging, you leaned back into your pillows. "Be my guest, Parker." 

Unpausing the game, Peter struggled for a moment to find the correct controls so he could fend off the bounty hunters, but after the character - Arthur Morgan - died, he sighed. "Fu- goddamn it!" His jaw clenched a little. "Alright, you know how to play this game - show me." 

"Right, okay," you chuckled, moving to sit between his legs, your back against his chest, your fingers ghosting his as you ran over the controls with him; but when it came time for you to move away, to sit next to him as opposed to on his lap, Peter snaked his arm around your waist. "Pete?" 

"Yeah?" His voice was quiet, as if some nervousness had come upon him, stubble scratching you a little as he spoke. He was warm, soft, comforting, granted, he didn't smell the best, but he didn't smell all that bad. 

You didn't want to move away, you really didn't, so you leaned into his touch a little, watching as he paused the game again, setting the remote down in your lap. "Is it bad I wanna stay like this for a little while?" 

Peter never really thought too much about it before, but now he was, now he was thinking back on all the times he had felt his heart skip at the sight of your smile, how a warmth filled his chest each time he came over and found the cup of coffee and the sandwich, how he worried for you whenever he was out saving the city; he liked you, a lot, a lot more than as nothing more than a friend, but at the same time… he feared for you. What would happen if he broke your heart like he did with MJ? What would happen if everything fell apart? What would happen if someone, like the Green Goblin or Venom, found out about you? He couldn't risk getting you hurt… he never could. 

"No," Peter said. "But if my legs cramp up, I'm blaming you." 

"I wouldn't hear anything less or more." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Peter B. Parker, so, like, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
